halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SPARTAN-G027
|birth= January 16, 2527 |death= |gender= male |height= 6"1' |hair= golden brown |eyes= blue |cyber= THERMOPYLAE-grade augmetic left eye |affiliation= |rank= |specialty= *recon *stalking |battles= |class= |status= Active}} Career Service Vitae Early Life Garrett was born on Earth, but remembers nothing from his time there, as his family moved offworld within months of his birth. Spending his first birthday in slipspace, Garrett would be carried off the ship onto , where he would spend his early years. His father, a soldier in the UNSC Army, had been assigned to the local base, so was able to stay in touch with his family. He often took his young son hunting local game, a skillset that would rub off on the young child, and serve him in the following years. (Rewrite and expand) Conscription as a SPARTAN Early Training and Selection for HEADHUNTER Augmentations and Later Training Operation: OLYMPUS Operation: PROBLEM CHILD and the Fall of Reach The Second Battle of Earth Personality Strengths and Weaknesses Unlike most members of Gamma Company, Garrett is possessed of high levels of patience, and is also one of the most quiet. While definitely not one of the strong, silent types, Garrett speaks at a low whisper, and it actually hurts him to talk excessively, a result of plasma scarring to his throat. One of the only things that will get the Spartan to raise his voice is by teasing his status as a "midget" Spartan. Despite the pain it causes him, Garrett will, without fail, lash out both verbally and physically at anyone who insults him. Beyond his physical quirks, Garrett is a thoughtful, deeply spiritual person, and has been caught whispering makeshift prayers over his weapons before missions. He has also scrawled chickenscratch into the sides of his bow and his blades. While indescipherable, both Sam and Lyn have theorized that they are Sangheili markings, as they only appeared after his stay on the alien homeworld. Hobbies Already an expert in the use of his bow, Garrett has taken to hunting as a hobby. Tracking exotic game across alien vistas, the Spartan enjoys fighting more vicious animals, but ultimately prefers the satisfaction of a clean, unseen kill. Almost certainly as a result of his time on Sanghielios, Garrett has also taken to writing poetry. He keeps everything written in code, and whenever asked about his poems, he simply tells the one asking that they are for himself alone. Equipment Armor Because of his less than perfect genetic match to the augmentations, Garrett is incapable of using MJOLNIR armor to it's full extent. As such, Garrett simply wears his old Headhunter-issue SPI armor, though he has made considerable improvements to both it's shielding and camoflauge systems, and has also rebuilt the cooling system, to prevent it from failing after extended use. Numerous other, less noticable changes have been made to the suit, one of the most significant being that he replaced the steel alloy of his armor with lighter, more durable alien metals provided by contact with the Sanghieli. Desiring to keep a low profile, Garrett keeps his armor painted a solid sage green, and has replaced the golden, highly noticable visor with a less-reflective silver one. Weapons In his short life before his family was killed, Garrett's father would frequently take his son hunting, and taught the young boy to shoot a bow. Following his conscription as a Gamma, one of the first survival exercises the company was put through saw Garrett fashioning a makeshift longbow, and using it to great effect as a hunting tool. In the following debrief of the company, Garrett's skill with the archaic weapon was noted, and placed in his file. It would only be after Garrett became a Headhunter that his skill would be truly endorsed. Under the tutelage of a retired ONI operative, Garrett would learn to use bows in combat situations. Following the end of his first training mission, in which the stock recurve bow Garrett was using snapped under his strength, his mentor would use his influence to procure a custom-built compound bow for his youthful student. The bow would become one of Garrett's only real possessions, and he religiously maintained the weapon. It would be later in his career that Garrett would see the need to supplement his relatively short-distanced weapon with melee capability. Already in possession of a twin pair of Sanghieli , Garrett would begin to train in their use, and would leave active duty to properly learn to use the swords and their more technologically advanced counterparts on Sanghielios. Respectfully returning the oversized blades already in his possession to their clans, Garrett would eventually forge his own pair, and build his own Energy Sword. Garrett carries the weapons with him at all times, and wears the curveblades sheathed at the small of his back. Garrett does not use his energy sword as often, due to it's high profile, but keeps it clipped to his thigh at all times. Beyond his more unorthodox weaponry, Garrett carries an old , which he uses for firefights in which his bow proves inadequate. Vehicles Like all Spartans, Garrett is rated to use almost any UNSC fighting vehicle, and has recieved training in the piloting of Covenant vehicles as part of his training as a Headhunter. However, Garrett prefers to move on foot, only even deigning to ride in vehicles such as Warthogs in concert with larger UNSC ground assaults, or in order to cross huge expanses of land. After returning from his years on Sanghielios, Garrett began traveling with a heavily modified he refers to as the "Polecat". Rebuilt into a motorcycle, Garrett uses the vehicle as an attack bike, and has mastered using both his swords and his bow from the seat of the bike. To counteract the inherent disadvantage of using a motorcycle offroad, Garrett has installed miniature gravity jets into the sides of the bike, allowing him to move at top speed within a forest without crashing. When not using the bike, Garrett carries it lashed to his back. Despite the vehicle's relative size, the grav-jets allow it to be hefted fairly easily. References Category:Gamma Company